Always been there
by always-been-here
Summary: Friends are always there for you. It's a proven fact. FOLIVE.
1. His side

Because I've gotten some really nice reviews I amping up another fanfic because this pairing is not another oneshot a story (like with chapters)  
>NOTE: this has nothing to do with my other Folive fanfic…just sayin.<br>ENJOY MY BEAUTIES. Also this takes place during the A.N.T's 3rd year in the program. So they are old enough to be in 8th grade, but they're not. Around 13 and 14 years old, you guys get it. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWSS 

"In pairs of two, you will have to compose a piece of music," Mr. Beans announced coming into the music room," Each pair's requirements will be a simple 10 measure piece with a list of rhythms I will be assigning,"  
>"Ugh," Fletcher groaned, "I hate this," He slumped back in his seat.<br>"What?" Chyna pouted, "I think it would be a great opportunity for me to get a little more practice on creating pieces.  
>"Yeah," I grumbled miserably, "for you,"<br>"I don't even know what a treble clef is," Fletcher threw his hands in the air.  
>"Oh that's easy," Chyna said, "It's the clef that woodwinds with the exception of piano and-"<br>"Chyna," I interrupted, "I really don't want to know,"  
>She scoffed, "Well, fine, I'll just pair up with Angus. Rather him than either of you unenthusiastic people,"<br>"Guess that makes us partners," Fletcher sighed.  
>"Ugh, I'll try not to vomit," I teased.<br>"How about I just swing by your house after school?" He asked as soon as the bell rang dismissing last period.  
>"Uh—Fletcher—I don't think that's a good idea," But before I could say anything else, he was already gone.<br>"Oh great," 

Fletcher's POV 

I lived close by Olive; I've known her ever since pre-school when we were dubbed gifted. I was walking to her house when I tripped over myself.  
>"What the—" I looked down.<br>There were handprints in the concrete, they looked no more bigger than a elementary kid's. Two pairs. I could barely make out the letter. An "O" and a "F". I was instantly hit with a memory I completely forgot about.

"_You kids need to get off this sidewalk, we're doing some construction," A big guy with a hard-hat walked up to us.  
>"You don't have to tell me what to do," She poked at the guy.<br>He chuckled, "You're cute; remind me of my own young one,"  
>"C'mon Olive," I sighed pulling her away.<br>We went back a couple hours later when the workers went out for lunch.  
>"Let's make handprints!" Olive suggested.<br>I widened my eyes, "B-but that's like, against the rules right?"  
>"Calm down, we'll do it in the corner, they'll never find it," She said excitedly.<em>

I smiled. 

Enjoy? Did'ya? Did'ya? *creepy smile*  
>Reviews are nice…..:)<br>Oh and had anyone heard of soul eater? MESSAGE ME OR TELL ME IF YOU HAVE! I AM A SOUL EATER FANATIC!_  
><em>


	2. Her side

"Jesus Gloria! I can't believe this!" My dad was yelling at my mom.  
>"Rick you have to believe me! Don't break up this family; Olive has already been through enough," She pleaded.<br>"I can't," Dad replied, "I can't go on like this…"  
>He took his suitcase and wheeled out the door.<br>I was perched upstairs in my room. A pillow pressed up against my chest. Tears rolling slowly down my face.  
>My parents had got along before. Like, BEFORE my dad found out about George (Mom's colleague). Or A.K.A the person she was having an affair with.<br>I couldn't stay here; I needed to go somewhere. A quiet place.  
>Grabbing my phone I rushed downstairs. Taking one pathetic look at my mother, the woman I had looked up to for so long, I ran out.<br>I discovered a place in the park. It seemed vaguely familiar, like in a dream or something. Looking around, I saw something ,out of the corner of my eye, sticking up and out of the grass.  
>I walked over and squinted; it looked like it had something engraved.<br>_R.I.P Best frog in the world.  
><em>And then it came to me… 

"_Teddy?" I poked at my frog, "Teddy? You okay?"  
>She didn't seem okay.<br>"I need warm water!" I took her cage with me downstairs, bumping into dad in the process.  
>"Sorry dad!"<br>"Olive," He sighed, "slow down kiddo,"  
>I went past him and put some water in the microwave.<br>_

"_She's gone," I cryed.  
>"Teddy was an old frog, we'll get you another one," Mom consoled.<br>"I don't want another one! I want Teddy," I put her in my pocket and ran.  
>I ran all the way down the street to the local park. I saw a quiet place under a cherry tree.<br>I began to dig, throwing up mounds of dirt as I did it.  
>"H-hey-HEY! STOP!"<br>I turned around and saw 7 year-old Fletcher sitting with a blue crayon in his hand and a piece of paper.  
>Oh, he also had a bunch of dirt on his head.<br>"Sorry," I apologized wiping off all the dirt.  
>"Thanks," He said fixing his glasses.<br>"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.  
>"My mom told me to go outside and play but then I would be closer to the big kids, so I came here instead," He informed, pushing his glasses up to his nose again. Then he noticed Teddy.<br>"I'm sorry what happened to her,"  
>Another tear rolled down my cheek.<br>Fletcher came over to me and took Teddy. He placed her in the hole and covered her up with dirt. Then he looked around, found a piece of broken tree trunk, and carved into it.  
><em> 

_R.I.P Best frog in the world  
><em> 

"_There, now you'll never forget her," He smiled a crooked grin.  
><em> 

"I miss you," I sobbed touching her grave gingerly.


	3. Chapter 3

_Riiiiing  
><em> 

I hit the doorbell on Olive's door. No one answered. 

_Riiiing  
><em> 

I twisted the doorbell on her door, "Oh it's open"  
>Walking in I saw her mom on the couch watching some infomercial on the TV.<br>"Uh..,"  
>She shook her head and looked at me, "Uh yes..oh Fletcher, how did you get in here dear?"<br>I pointed to the door, "It was open,"  
>We both didn't say anything for a while<br>"Where is Olive? We have a project to work on," I said.  
>sighed, "I don't know…probably crying over her no-good father,"<br>I tensed, "Where is she?"  
>Immediately things started running through my mind. Olive had come to school one day with full, long sleeves. This was about 2 years ago, when she was 11 or 12. Passing by the nurses office, I saw Olive. She had her sleeves down and I could see little red marks. Olive glanced at me and then turned the other way.<br>Olive had to have some way to cope with her problems.  
>She had always had that messed up family. You know, the one where you would talk about them on a daily basis. I didn't listen. It was shit. I didn't need to know it. Frankly, I didn't care.<br>I ran up to her room and banged on the bathroom door.  
>"Olive?" I yelled.<br>I cursed under my breath and headed back downstairs and out the door.  
>I decided to check the park first.<br>I looked everywhere. By the picnic tables, the pond, and even pretty close to the woods.  
>Then I saw here next to a big oak tree. It seemed familiar to me…like those "Deja-vu" moment you get.<br>"Olive!" I called and jogged up to her.  
>She was scraping down a piece of tree trunk. It looked pretty sharp.<br>I grabbed it trying to get it out of her reach.  
>"No-NO! DON'T!" She screamed.<br>"Olive! Please don't do this!" I backed up against the tree holding it up in the air as she tried to wrestle me for it.  
>I threw it in the creek.<br>Tears rolled down her face as she buried her face in my shoulder and both of us plopped down on the grass.  
>"I can't do this.." She sobbed, "I hate my life!"<br>All I could do was sit there wiping the tears from her red cheeks.  
>**THE END** <p>


End file.
